Playtime
by Tygerwulfe
Summary: Spike, Buffy, and Dawn playtime. No, it's not like that. Get your minds out of the gutter. Third Place SB Believe Award winner! Now with second chapter!
1. Chapter One - Tickle Fights And A Floode...

Disclaimer: Buffy, Spike, Dawn and anyone else that are mentioned in this story aren't mine. If they were, they would have a lot more fun.  
  
Summary: Spike, Buffy, and Dawn playtime. (No, it's not like that. Get your minds out of the gutter.)  
  
Feedback: What, do I have to beg? Yes, of course! R/R please!  
  
Timeline: Um, now that's a good question. Pretty close after Flooded, but before OMWF, I guess.  
  
Pairing: B/S, sort of. S/D friendship.  
  
Author's Note: This is kind of a companion piece to Vampire Weaknesses, a story I posted on the Angel part of ff.net. Some one asked that I continue it, but I couldn't figure out how (it was meant to stand-alone). So I decided to do a similar story in the Buffyverse. By the way, if you like this story, please read my other stories. And review! If you can't stand A/C, (though why people can't see how cute they are, I'll never know), just read my "Goodbye, William". It's my only other S/B story. Though I'm working on another one.  
  
Title: Playtime  
  
Author: Angel-4-ever  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Playtime  
  
by: Angel-4-ever  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Dawn! Where the bloody hell are you, Nibblet?" I called as I wandered through the kitchen of the Summers' home. How I, Spike, killer of two Slayers, one fourth of the Scourge Of Europe, and all around Big Bad, wound up playing hide and seek with the Slayer's teenaged sister, I still don't know. I was keysitting, she got bored, and next thing I knew, I was counting to thirty.  
  
"Come on out, Lil' Bit. I can smell you." I sniffed the air. Hmm. I smell Buffy, lots of Buffy. Oh, wait. There's Dawn's scent by the fridge. She wouldn't be in there... No. Alright. Time to look somewhere else. Ah, upstairs. I'll look upstairs.  
  
"Dawn," I called in a singsong voice. "Where are you? Whe- WHOA!"  
  
*WHUNK*  
  
"OW!" She left a bloody skate at the top of the stairs. "Alright, Bit. That does it. No more mister nice vampire."  
  
I pushed myself up and heard giggling coming from the hall closet. "Ah ha!"  
  
I yanked the door open and Dawn screeched, then bolted past me, running down the stairs like a minion of Hell was after her. Oh, yeah. I was chasing her, wasn't I? I turned and ran down the stairs after her. "Nibblet, I'm faster than you, running is just delaying the inevitable." Momentarily, I find myself wondering if "evitable" is a word, I don't think so. Then I catch myself. When the bloody hell did I start thinking like William again?  
  
I pause at the bottom of the stairs, listening for her telltale heartbeat, when I hear a key turn in the lock. Buffy's home. She opens the door and sees me. Maybe I imagined it, but I thought I saw a ghost of a smile cross her lovely face.  
  
"Spike, hi." She looks around. "Where's Dawn?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
  
She looks scared for a moment. "Oh, no, Luv. She's fine. We're playing hide n' seek."  
  
She sighs, visibly relieved. "Oh. We used to do that all the time. I'll help you look."  
  
Side by side, sort of like when we patrol, we slowly roamed through the living room and the kitchen. "Dawny," Buffy called. "I'm home! Where are you?"  
  
I grinned. "No use, Luv. I already tried calling her, she's too smart for that."  
  
Buffy looked at me. "Well, we're just gonna have to be smarter."  
  
Ten minutes later, and we were still looking. Damn, Nibblet is good at this game. Buffy and I had split up in order to cover more ground. I took the downstairs and Buffy went upstairs to check the bedrooms. Apparently, Dawn really had a thing for hiding in closets. Little did I know that she was better at this game than I thought.  
  
I kept winding up in the living room, her scent was all over the place in here. And the sound of her heartbeat was really close. Of course, she could be in the room directly above me, and I could still hear her. She wouldn't be behind the couch? Would she? I bent over and looked. Suddenly, a small weight slammed into my back and knocked me onto the couch. "OOOOF!"  
  
"Gotcha, Spike!", Dawn called from her perch on my back.  
  
"Funny, Lil' Bit," I said into the couch cushions. "Now getoff my back!"  
  
"Nuh-uh," she said with a laugh. "I have a better idea."  
  
"What? I said get off!"  
  
"No." And with that, she began to tickle my ribs.  
  
"Ahh!", I yelped. "Stop... stop it!" Bloody hell! How did she know? I had a real problem. If I gave in to my reflexes and bucked her off, I might hurt her. On the other hand, it's very difficult to stay still when someone is tickling you. Especially on the ribs. So I picked option number three. "Buf-.... Buffy!", I called between giggling fits. "Slayer! He-... help me!"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Buffy come down the stairs, and freeze. Then she did something that I hadn't seen her do in a long time, even before the whole Glory/Key thing. She started laughing, hard. Holding onto the stair rail, tears coming out of her eyes, laughing hysterically. Ok, don't get me wrong, I loved seeing her laugh, but I wished she could have picked a better time. Preferably not when I'm being tickle tortured.  
  
I managed to roll partially over. Bad idea, now Dawn could reach my stomach. "Bloody... Dawn! Come... on... please... stop! SLAYER!"  
  
"Buffy, don't help him, help me! I can't keep him down!", Dawn called. Oh no. She wouldn't, she couldn't. She did. Buffy joined the fight, using her Slayer strength to hold me down, one handed, and tickling me unmercifully with the other. I howled and threatened, I rolled and squirmed. Nothing worked. Thank whatever listened to vampires that I couldn't suffocate, or the Summers' girls would have been laughing all the way to the hospital. Truth be told, I was actually starting to enjoy this. Nothing like this had happened to me in over a hundred years. I used to have tickle fights with my little sisters when I was human, and this was bringing back some fond memories. Of course, that didn't mean I wasn't trying to get away, though.  
  
I finally managed to roll off the couch and out from under my tormenters. I scrambled to my feet and ran, with the entire Summers' family hot on my heels. I bolted into the kitchen, with the intention of running out the door. Oh no. Sun's not quite down, yet. Ok, basement. As I ran down the stairs, a thought occurred to me. Wasn't the basement....  
  
*PLOOSH!*  
  
Flooded.  
  
Dawn and Buffy stopped halfway down the stairs and nearly collapsed laughing. I, on the other hand, didn't find anything funny about my current predicament. I was now standing in waist deep water, but I was completely soaked. Since I fell all the way in before I got up. I slowly walked over to the stairs, a mean look on my face. Dawn and Buffy stopped laughing. I paused at the base of the stairs, with them about a foot above me. Then I did my very best Beethoven (the dog, not the composer) impression and shook water all over them.  
  
They squealed and leaped down into the water. This started a splash fight, with the three of us laughing and throwing handfuls of cold water at each other. I wound up being completely dunked a few times, when Dawn tried to climb onto my back to escape Buffy's splashing. Eventually, exhausted and soaked, we wandered up out of the basement. Dawn ran upstairs and got some towels while Buffy turned the heater on. We dried off as best we could, and Dawn and Buffy went upstairs and changed into their pajamas. They brought me a dark blue, fluffy robe and we all put our clothes in the dryer. Then we settled down to watch some TV.  
  
Survivor was coming on, anyway.  
  
A couple of hours later, Buffy and Dawn had dozed off. We were all on the couch. Dawn had tipped over and had her head on my lap. Buffy was on my other side with her head on my shoulder. Both were breathing deeply, sound asleep. I looked down at the two people I loved most in the world. Dawn, a smart, cute, funny little human who had managed to get into a place in my heart that I thought I'd lost so long ago. And Buffy. The Slayer. Who's friends "cared" about her so much that they ripped her out of the only peace she'd ever known, just so she could come back here and save their asses. You know, a part of me wanted to tell them what they had done. But I wouldn't. Not unless Buffy told me to. I keep my promises.  
  
"I love you, Buffy," I whispered, planting a light kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Love? What is love, anyway? Some say love is letting go. No. Some say love is holding on. No. Love isn't any one thing. It's a combination of all those things and more. So much more.  
  
Nothing is certain, especially in the lives of a Slayer and a vampire, but I'm sure of one thing. As long as I exist, I will love Buffy Summers. And I will protect her friends and family fiercely, nothing will harm them as long as I'm here. Maybe that's it. Maybe that's what love is. Devotion. Protection. Comforting.  
  
I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the couch pillows. I could figure it out tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Pancakes Are A Dangerous Foo...

Disclaimer: Didn't I do this already? N O T H I N G. That is what I own.  
  
Summary: A second chapter to a fluff piece? Stranger things have happened.  
  
Author's Note: A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's a second chapter. Also, the first chapter actually won an AWARD!! Can you believe it? It won third place in the S/B catagory of the Believe Awards this summer! So, by popular demand (and a total sugar rush), here's more Buffy/Spike/Dawn fun. (Oh, and if you like this, check out the story I just wrote last night: Test Subject. It's fun. lol. And new.. And I'm excited and babbling now so I'll just stop and let you read.)  
  
Timeline: Picks up sometime after the first chapter left off. Morning in the Summers household.  
  
Chapter Title: Pancakes Are A Dangerous Food  
  
  
  
  
I woke up slightly when Dawn got up and left for bed, but not too much. I was very comfortable, not to mention warm. Course, that was 'cause of the Slayer who was snuggled up against my side. I wonder if she knows that she snores? Not too loud, mind you, just a little sound that a human probably wouldn't even pick up. It's cute. Of course, I'm predjiduced. I think everything Buffy does is cute. Like the way she wrinkles her nose when she laughs. Or how she stuck her tongue out at me that one time. Bloody hell, this must be love. I don't know anything else that can turn me into such a poofter. Soon I'm gonna be giving Peaches a run for his money. But, for now, I think I'll take a nap...  
  
  
My eyes involentarily opened a crack when Buffy moved. Oh, great, I thought. Here it comes. I waited for the "Get out, Spike" that I was sure was coming. I quickly reclosed my eyes, hoping that she would let me stay if she thought that I was asleep. However, I was totally unprepared for what she did do. I felt a gentle hand begin stroking my hair. The Slayer was practicly petting me, not that I was complaining. I was really glad that I hadn't had it slicked back for once. She kept tangling and untangling her fingers in the curls that showed up whenever I forgot my comb. Was I enjoying this? Hell yes! Not to mention that I was starting to go to sleep, she had me that relaxed.  
  
She managed to lay me down across the couch, her hand never leaving my head. When I was flat out on the couch, she headed upstairs, leaving me wondering what the Hell had just happened. Had I been dreaming? I opened one eye, only to see her coming back down the stairs carrying two thick blankets and one sheet. She tossed the blankets over the curtain rod so that they completely covered the window. Oh, so that's what she was doing. Then she layed the sheet over me, tucking me in. She rubbed my side gently with one hand while tucking the sheet into the couch with the other. I felt myself drifting off again as she continued with her gentle touches. This time, I didn't fight it.  
  
I woke up a few hours later when my body started warning me about sunrise. I tried to get it to shut up, remembering the blankets that Buffy had put over the window, and I managed to get back to sleep for a few moments. Then I was awakened again, but this time the method was slightly more enjoyable. Buffy sat down on the new coffee table and began rubbing my back, sort of like you would if you were trying to wake up a baby. In an instant, I was purring and arching my back against her hand like a happy cat. I couldn't help it, it was instinct. Vampires like that sort of thing, okay? Buffy giggled.   
  
"Spike," she whispered. "Wake up."  
  
No way, I thought. If I show you that I'm awake, you'll stop doing that, and I don't want you to stop.  
  
"Spike, please? I have a little job I need your help with."  
  
Oh, the delima. Help a beautiful woman, or keep lying here and doing my cat impression? Hmm. Bloody Hell. Damn Victorian era chivelry.  
  
"I'm up, Luv," I mumbled into the pillow. "What do you need help with?" I sat up and looked at her. She's so cute in those damn sushi pajamas.  
  
"Do you know how to make pancakes?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pancakes. You know, the things you eat with syrup?"  
  
"I know what bleedin' pancakes are, Luv. But why are you asking me..."  
  
"Come with me, I'll show you."  
  
I slowly extracted myself from the couch cushions and followed her into the kitchen. The whole time, I was wondering what the big deal was. I mean, pancakes aren't exactly hard to make. But, I'd forgotten who I was dealing with: Buffy Summers, kitchen impaired. The kitchen was a mess. There were bowls scattered around and a bag of flour had apparently exploded all over the sink.  
  
"Bloody... Slayer, what the hell did you do!?"  
  
She looked at me sheepishly. Damn, that was cute. "I was about to make pancakes, when I realized that I don't know how to make pancakes." Suddenly, she almost looked as if she was going to cry. "Mom knew how to make pancakes."  
  
"Hey now, Buffy," I said, keeping my voice quiet so she wouldn't notice that the mention of Joyce had caused me to choke up a bit as well. "You know better than anyone that your Mum's in a better place now."  
  
"I know," she said quietly, and then she suprised me by stepping closer and hugging me tightly. "I just miss her. So much."  
  
"Yeah, I understand, I miss her too." I slipped my arms around her and rested my face against her beautiful golden hair. "It's hard, you know. Losing someone you love, I mean."  
  
She looked up at me, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears. She knew that I wasn't just refering to her mum. Then she hugged me tighter for an instant. Very tight. As in, if I'd been human, she'd have cracked my ribs. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, Luv?"  
  
"Can you make the pancakes for me?"  
  
I chuckled. "Sure thing, Luv. There hasn't been a breakfast food yet that I couldn't tame."  
  
She smiled and I swear that something melted in my heart.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Ok, so pancakes are easy, right? Wrong. At least, they're not easy when your cooking companion keeps bugging you. I was trying to stir the bloody batter, and Buffy kept coming up behind me and tickling my ribs, then laughing at me and jumping out of the way before I could hit her with my spoon. We were both covered in flour, and the kitchen was an even bigger mess than before, if that was possible. Oh, bugger, here she comes agAIN!!!  
  
Buffy jumped back, giggling, and this time, I managed to hit her with a well aimed glob of pancake batter. "Ewwww! Spike!"  
  
I chuckled. "Quit poking me, and I won't do it again." Went back to stirring. Now. Where did I put that vanilliAAAA! ICE! ICE in my PANTS! I dropped the bowl on the counter and began an impromtu dance around the kitchen, trying to rid myself of the handful of ice cubes that the Slayer had dumped down my jeans. "God! Ah! COLD!" I was still hopping around, trying to dislodge the last cube from my butt, when Dawn came in.  
  
"What's all the... noise.." She froze in the doorway, taking in the strange sight of a vampire doing a jig in her kitchen while her sister was laughing so hard she was using the sink for support. A big grin spread across her face as I finally fished the last piece of ice out of my jeans. She walked over to me, and patted me on the back. "She used to do that to me ALL the time."  
  
I snorted and threw the piece of ice to join the others in the sink. Buffy quieted down a little and came over toward me. "Sorry..."  
  
I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. I'm not speaking to you right now. Excuse me." I pushed past her to get the bowl and pour the batter (it was mixed well enough, damnit) into the frying pan.  
  
Buffy and Dawn exchanged a look, and Dawn came over to me, leaning against my side as I poured the batter and watched the pancakes cook. "Come on, Spike... She was just playing with you."  
  
"Playing is one thing. Dropping a person's body temprature is another thing entirely. I must be at sixty degrees now." Vampires are cold blooded, so I wasn't exadurating, much. The ice had dropped my body tempreture to a very uncomfortable low.  
  
Dawn wrapped her arms around me and rubbed one hand up and down on my stomach, and the other on my back. "I'll warm you back up."  
  
Buffy walked over and hugged me from behind, resting her head against my back and allowing her hands to join Dawn's in rubbing my stomach and sides. "I'm sorry..", she whispered into my shirt.   
  
I melted. I knew they could feel my muscles go limp, almost to the point that they were the only things keeping me upright. "Oh.. ok. You're forgiven." I flipped the pancakes as Dawn left me to go get plates. I expected Buffy to move as well, but she just kept hugging me, and rubbing my stomach gently. I purred. "Don't you want to get drinks or something, luv?"  
  
I felt her shake her head. "You smell good." Oh, so that was her nose that was nuzzling my back. Ooh. This is good.. Stay awake, Spike. Stay awake and don't burn the pancakes. I took the pancakes up and stacked them all on a plate that Dawn had brought me. Unfortunately, in order to move any further, I would have to get Buffy off my back.  
  
"Uh.. Luv? I got to go to the table, now."  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"You have to let go."  
  
"No I don't." She started walking toward the table, steering me from behind with her face still pressed against my back. "See?"  
  
Dawn, who was sitting at the table, giggled. "You guys look like you have four legs."  
  
Buffy waved with one of her hands, then went back to having it wrapped around my stomach. "And four hands, too."  
  
I chuckled. "Only two of which are doing anything." I put the pancake plate on the table.  
  
"Ok. I'll do something." She started tickling my stomach again.  
  
"AH! Slayer! Quit!", I laughed, shaking her off. "Come on, luv. It's too early for another ticklefight."  
  
She gave me a pout, and then grinned. "Yeah. Later then."  
  
I nodded without thinking, then froze. "Later?"  
  
She smiled, and sat down to breakfast. "Later." Dawn nodded in agreement.  
  
I sat in one of the other chairs and munched on a pancake absently. Later. Someone help me.  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
After breakfast, we went into the living room to watch TV again. Wound up putting on a movie. I was out voted. I wanted to watch Independance Day. But Dawn and Buffy were in a cartoon mood. So that's how I wound up watching Toy Story 2. The movie got to the part where Woody and the Roundup Gang are about to leave, and the two Buzz Lightyears and the other toys are in the air vents trying to find him. Woody was playing with Bullseye and Jessie, and they started tickling him. I didn't notice that Dawn and Buffy chose that moment to exchange an evil grin. If I had noticed, I would have run for the nearest closet.  
  
"Oh, Buffy," Dawn said, snuggling closer to me and putting a leg over my leg. I didn't think anything of it. She'd done that before.  
  
"Yes, Dawnie?", the Slayer replied, moving closer to my other side. Now I was beginning to think that something was up, but ignored my instincts. For the first and last time.  
  
"Remember what we decided to do 'later'?"  
  
"Why, yes. I believe I do."  
  
I started to get up then, only to be knocked onto my back and pinned by both sisters. "Oof!" I looked at them imploringly. "Now.. Come on, girls.. There's no need for this.."  
  
Buffy grinned. "But yes. I believe there is need. Lots and lots of need. Right, Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn mimicked her sister's look. "Lots." She looked down at me. "And it is.. 'later'.. Isn't it?"  
  
Buffy gave a vement nod. "Oh, yes. Much 'later'. Perfect timing, actually."  
  
I glanced from one sister to the other and sighed. "Bloody hell. Get on with it already."  
  
Buffy laughed. "You heard the man." They attacked.  
  
Twenty minutes of laughing and squirming later (on their parts as well as mine, since I'd managed to fight back a little, this time), we were all on the floor, between the TV and coffee table, panting and giggling. Dawn was the first to recover enough to get up. She grinned down at us. "I'm goin' to my room to call Janice, ok?"  
  
Buffy nodded, still panting to hard to say much. Dawn disappeared upstairs. Buffy rolled over a little, so she was snuggled up against me, and drapped an arm across my stomach. She sighed happily. "Thank you."  
  
I cocked my head down and looked at her. "For what?"  
  
She smiled and hugged me. "For helping. For taking care of Dawn. For making pancakes. For helping me remember what it's like to be happy again. For everything." She rested her head on my chest with another contented sigh.  
  
I didn't say anything. I was too shocked. The last time she'd thanked me... When was that again? Oh, yeah. After the Hell Bitch tortured me. Nearly a year earlier, and alot longer from her point of view. And this... cuddling. Delibrately cuddling with me. I'm not complaining, you understand, just trying to figure this girl out. I guess it took something as normal as a ticklefight to make her realize that I'm not just a vampire. God, I love her. My arm snaked around her of it's own accord and returned the hug. "You're welcome, luv," I whispered, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Anything you need me for, I'll be here. Anything."  
  
She sat up slowly, pulling me with her, and then released me and got to her feet. She paused, turned back to where I had just managed to stand up, stood on her toes, and kissed me on the lips. A lingering kiss, this time. Not a peck like the first time. She pulled back after what felt like forever, but was probably only a couple of seconds. Smiled up at me. "I know." She turned and headed for the kitchen. "I'm gonna start cleaning up now."  
  
I stood there, in shock again for the second time in ten minutes. She kissed me. She KISSED ME! My knees felt weak, my hands were shaking, and I was vibrating from a purr that I couldn't control. Maybe there is hope after all. Maybe.. Wait. Where'd she go? 'Cleaning'? Uh-oh. "Uh, luv? Wait for me..." 


End file.
